An Invitation for Three
by Saiyajin-Neko
Summary: Jordan is invited to join Peter and Lydia for some special, adult fun. SMUT! ALL SMUT!


**This is a very late birthday present for my amazing Pack Mom Britta, and for the Pydia Pack and Pydian Pack, weconquerdeath. Love you all.**

* * *

><p>So, this was new. An entirely new situation comprised of a notion Jordan would be loath to admit he had often fantasized over, although in his mind it would have been him and two women. Although, who could deny the invitation from the beautiful Lydia Martin when she asked to engage in what could only be described as a threesome with another handsome man? Certainly not him, it seemed. He'd seen the photo of said man, big arms and thick neck but not brutish, he had a soft look that didn't quite fit, a well-groomed gentleman who could take care of himself.<p>

Jordan was now being led up a flight of stairs his hand clutched in the smaller delicate one of Ms. Martin, she turned back to check on him with a coy smile "You're not too nervous, are you; Parrish?"

"Me? No Ma'am…" He gave his best confident grin, which only caused her to laugh that musical trill she had serving to prove he'd failed in his bravado.

"You still have time to back out we won't judge you."

"I've no intention of backing out of my word." He swallowed and they paused at a door, Parrish realizing they'd made it out to a fancy hallway. "I must say; being propositioned like that… was a surprise."

Lydia gave his hand a squeeze and continued to smile up at him. "Like I said, we've found you quite intriguing… we don't invite everyone Parrish, but we're not going to force you into this either. I was asked to approach you because, well let's be quite honest, you find me attractive."

"You're not modest." He blushed and coughed trying to regain any composure he could muster from this situation. "I doubt I'd have agreed should your partner have asked, but I didn't just come with you because of that- something told me I wanted to be here…"

"Is that so? Well we shouldn't ignore those whispers, how about we not keep him waiting any longer? He's ever so eager to meet you." She pressed her hand against the doorknob and turned it slowly, letting the door swing open. The apartment complex was one of the fanciest in Beacon Hills and would cost a lot of dollars to keep, he had no doubt that walking inside would be a treat of itself, something that he wouldn't get to experience often.

As they both walked into the large apartment the door slid shut behind and Parrish took one last look at his exit route then away, he wasn't going to back out, he could already feel the electric charge leading him further, through a small hallway and out into a large living area. It was pretty basic but still bigger than you would expect, the living room was spacious but empty and they walked past book shelves, a huge four seat sofa and a 50" television mounted upon the wall for optimum view.

"This way." Lydia whispered and they walked through a door that led to a huge bedroom, the back wall was just glass that opened up to a balcony, there was a king sized bed and there, leaning on the drawers, was Peter Hale.

"Finally. I thought you had both gotten lost, somehow." He smirked lazily and Jordan's stomach flipped, his heart rate increasing. This man was a specimen for sure; his photo hadn't even done him justice! His arms lowered from being crossed at his chest and he stood fully, striding forwards and Jordan was then pushed himself by Lydia her hand on his lower back, a quiet order to meet Peter half way. Was that what werewolves did? Not wanting to be rude he complied quickly and stood his full height, which was still about a head shorter than Mr. Hale.

"Uh p-pleased to meet you." He thrust his hand out for a shake and Peter glanced at it, laughing.

"A little formal, isn't it?" He asked tugging Jordan closer still and studying him, smelling him. "Mmm, yes I like you. You've got great taste, Lydia- as always."

"Thank you." She sounded awfully smug.

Peter walked his way around Jordan looking him up and down slowly taking in every inch, making notes in his mind it seemed as he mumbled or grunted in approval. Once he'd made his way back to his front, he looked Jordan dead in the eyes and said "I'm going to fuck you now."

"O-oh! Right…what about-" He turned to Lydia who was smiling and taking a seat.

"She's going to watch. For now." Peter gave her a tiny wink then said, "I hope you brought lube." Jordan's face caused him to laugh once more and he backed up towards the bed, tugging his V-neck and removing it entirely to expose the small curly chest hairs that made their way down to his navel and snake-trailed below his jeans.

Jordan could not believe what he was about to do but already he felt himself become hard, so he unbuttoned his shirt as fast as possible and shrugged it off, letting the thin material fall to the floor unceremoniously. He walked over to the bed when beckoned to do so, and Peter pushed him backwards so that his butt hit the soft mattress. Then the older man crouched lower and reached out to run his hand over Jordan's chest, which was followed by Peter's mouth.

He sucked in a sharp puff of air at the surprisingly soft lips and hands that made their way lower still, skimming over a nipple and sending a jolt of pleasure to his penis, which only continued to become harder. He lifted his hips eagerly as Peter unbuttoned his trousers and tugged them off along with his shoes and socks, leaving him almost completely naked.

"Mmm I am becoming fond of the view, you're quite something, Jordan." His lips quirked upward "I could almost eat you up."

Lydia gave a tiny snort of amusement from the corner, but he barely heard her, as Peter undid his own jeans, not once letting Jordan even reach out and help, taking complete control of the situation. He slowly removed the clothing at agonizing speed, eyeing up Jordan who wore a tight pair of briefs that were now straining against his cock which was impressive even covered, Peter licked his lips as he revealed his own erect penis which was a good 9" and thick, standing proudly, no underwear had been his idea in preparation for this.

Jordan's eyes widened at the view he was receiving, suddenly more than a little nervous again. That was some meat he was packing and this was his first time ever with another man, granted it was MEANT to be a threesome. He glanced over at Lydia who seemed rather amused and pleasantly flushed, she gave him a reassuring smile, and he knew she wouldn't allow for him to come to any harm.

The older man advanced on Jordan causing the other man to scoot back up the bed and watched as he was almost stalked, Peter crawled up the bed and stopped soon as he was hovering above him, "you're rather skittish."

"This is an entirely new situation for me, sir." He replied, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Peter chuckled, "Peter will be fine… unless you wish to call me Master." He gave a predatory grin and bent his head to lick and nip at Jordan's throat, receiving a welcome groan that pooled heat into his groin. "Mmmm." He continued his ministrations before moving further kissing and licking his way to the hem of Jordan's briefs. Peter lifted the elastic hem and tugged, "these can go."

The cop lifted his hips and watched as his cock was released from the tight briefs and the offending last bit of clothing discarded over Peter's shoulder. He dipped his head and gave it a slow long lick once, then wrapped his large hand around the base and began to pump him slowly. Jordan felt his elbows give way and his head hit the bed, moaning his appreciation. "T-that feels so good."

"It's going to get better." Peter said, and Jordan heard something click then Peter swapped hands and it was replaced with his right, which was wet and warm and oh- his mind almost shut down, it was almost like being buried inside a woman, but different all the same.

It didn't take long before he was swimming in a fuzzy dome of pleasure and all the worries he had felt were gone completely, so when Peter stopped to thrust his cock against his own and press his body against Jordan's, the younger male's inhibitions had gone and he met him thrust for thrust, reaching his hands out to cup well defined buns, grinning against Peter; who makes a pleased sound, although it was more restrained.

Peter reached between their bodies again as he had his way with the cop, biting his skin and grinding against him, Jordan couldn't contain it for long as the sensations overwhelmed him and he came, crying out his pleasure and making a mess over them both. He flopped back on the sheets; his muscles turning to jelly and he twitched slowly trying to catch his breath. Soon as he came back down to reality he realized Peter had not finished, but he looked smug just sitting up and staring down at him, not saying a word. There was a ruffling sound from his left and he turned to find Lydia naked and making her way onto the bed, she crawled closer and moved to sit on his sensitive cock, smiling.

"Now I get to have a bit of fun." She trailed light fingers over his skin, now completely over sensitized from his orgasm. "Mmm I think you wore him out, Pete."

Peter chuckled darkly and wrapped his arms around her, cupping her full breasts in his hands and giving them a squeeze as she gently ground against Jordan, tilting her head back and parting her lips in a small o.

"He'll be back soon enough, watching you take your pleasure will have any man rock hard in seconds." He purred against her skin, rocking his own cock against her as if to prove his point, and she smiled seductively, her eyes never once leaving Jordan's own gaze.

And he was right because as Lydia continued to pleasure herself against him while Peter did the rest, his body slowly began to respond to her and the man behind her, they both looked so tempting and he wanted more, yearned for it. Lydia bent down to give him a slow kiss, dipping her tongue into his mouth and massaging it against his own. Then she pulled back, and whispered, "I want you both to take me."

Jordan groaned once more at the shot of desire rushing through his veins from her words, he ran a hand up her thigh and then to her inner thigh, watching her continue to slow grind against him, his cock getting harder with every thrust, and he lifted his hips against her core and she moaned "Jordan…" Peter licked and sucked on her shoulder, playing with her nipples and cupping her. He then trailed a hand down to her clit and gently pressed against it as she moved in time with Jordan's hips, Peter positioned himself so he was able to move against them both and it became quite frantic but soon enough Lydia was reaching her first orgasm and she arched her back as she climaxed against the two men.

Peter then moved from behind her and pulled her down, positioning herself so that she was bent on her knees Lydia said "come here Jordan, I want you in my mouth." He didn't have to be told twice as he scrambled to his knees and let her guide him into her mouth as Peter pushed his way into her core, his large cock filling her up and causing her to moan around the cops own dick, and he threaded his hands into her hair flexing his hips.

"God's that feels so good," his hazy gaze found Peter's and the older man was still smug as fuck, just watching them both as he thrust into Lydia with his eyes trained on Jordan, holding his gaze and with each thrust she moaned and moved against his cock, the vibrations and movement and sucking driving him completely wild with his desire. "Holy shit," he whispered reverently.

Lydia clutched at Jordan's hips and then his ass, digging her nails into the skin as he moved against her slowly not wanting to harm her or cause her to choke, and she seemed to appreciate that, but both Lydia and Peter were not looking away from him, as if they were there solely to enjoy his pleasure, and even though he felt it was a little weird it also was turning him on a lot.

Soon enough the Banshee cried out her pleasure to them both as she had her second orgasm and watching her almost tipped Jordan back over the edge- almost. His eyes trailed to Peter and the man had yet to once climax, it was unnerving and impressive, but he seemed to be enjoying himself very much all the same. He pulled away from Lydia as Peter removed himself from inside of her, and she laid herself on the bed, clearly trying to catch her breath.

"I hope you're not losing steam Princess, we're just getting started." Peter drawled and he received a mock glare.

"Fuck off I'm c-catching my breath." She panted and even with her retaliation she looked pleased, like a very well fed kitty who had just been given the best cream in the house.

"I think I'd like to return the favor, Lydia." Jordan said eying her womanhood and licking his lips, his penis twitching with his full arousal and memory of her mouth closed around it.

"Feel free."

Jordan glanced at Peter as if to check his status, somehow he knew he was the least ranking in this room but it didn't bother him. The older man nodded once, almost imperceptibly, and the cop bent to sample the nectar. Lydia was sensitive down there after two orgasms and he barely needed to put much pressure and she was already curling herself around him and mewling her approval, hands tugging his messy hair which had been perfectly groomed before tonight. "You taste amazing."

She groaned as his lips and words against her core sent waves of pleasure through her, arching her back and pushing against his mouth further. "Yessss."

As he was enjoying her, hands wrapped around her small waste and diving into it with enthusiasm, he felt a probing finger at his own entrance. For a second, Jordan tensed up, but Peter whispered into his ear "relax" and he felt his body listening to him. It wasn't as bad as he had imagined it would be and Peter took his time, obviously once again using the lubrication, inserting one finger until he was used to that, then adding a second, as Jordan continued his ministrations. Peter worked the fingers in and out slowly and methodically until he had pushed them in far enough, and Jordan tensed at the blindingly white hot pleasure that shot its way through his body. It was like someone had touched something so insanely sensitive that it almost hurt.

"Oh god." He groaned moving his lips against Lydia's clit and she bucked against him as Peter massaged that beautiful spot over and over and he continued to moan against her labia and clit. She was soaked and her thighs wrapped themselves around his head like a vice and she rode his face as he continued to receive so much intense pleasure he didn't know what to do with it, and as Lydia finally crashed into another amazing climax Jordan joined her crying out his release, his second in fact, cum shooting from him and soaking the sheets and covering his chest and he felt the waves washing over him like a beautiful song that only he could experience.

The two of them moved to lie on their backs trying to catch their breath, enjoying the sensation and relaxing after buzz of intense climax. Peter shifted on the bed and watched them both very satisfied with his work; they looked incredibly glorious in his eyes. He pulled out a wipe from a drawer and cleaned his hands as he watched the two of them smugly. The scent of sex from all three of them permeated the air into an intoxicating musk that had Peter's eyes dilated with desire but he was patient, there was no way he would take his pleasure until he had satisfied the other participants, especially Lydia who he worshipped every second, alone or with a new sexual partner added to the mix. He didn't care, whatever she wanted was what she received and he would not take his own until she begged him to do so.

It took them both a while to catch their breath and stamina back, and once they did they shared a rather meaningful look with one another, knowing whom it was that hadn't had a chance to cum yet. Lydia winked at Jordan, she was used to Peter's games and she knew just how to break him, and Jordan wanted to follow her lead and give the werewolf everything he had offered and more. They climbed on aching limbs but ignored that dull, satisfied ache for now as Lydia crawled over to her man and nibbled at his neck, and he grunted.

"I think we should thank you, Peter, you always know how to please me, and Jordan is so very much pleased too, aren't you?" She called him over her hand beckoning him, and he shyly flushed as her fingers trailed his neck, but he still intended to do as he'd set out.

"Very much so."

"See? Now its your turn." She smiled seductively and kissed a trail up to his jaw and flicked her tongue out, tasting him and murmuring in approval.

"Well. If you both insist." Peter smirked and Lydia turned his head with her hand, leaning up to kiss him deeply. Jordan had never in his life tried to please another man, but how hard could it be, really? So he crawled up to nip at the base of Peter's throat and lick down to a pert nipple. Peter buried his fingers in Jordan's hair giving a huff of approval for the young man as he continued to kiss Lydia.

Then he trailed a hand down Lydia's back leaving goosebumps in their wake; wrapping an arm around her waist and tugging her closer as Jordan nibbled his way to Peter's naval teasing him slowly. The werewolf lifted his hips just slightly to show his enjoyment but continued his cool exterior, which didn't work for Lydia at all; she wanted him to writhe in unbridled pleasure. Reaching over she grasps his member in her hand and starts to work on him, nipping his lip and drawing a little blood in the process, knowing it would drive him wild.

Peter groans against her mouth as the coppery taste assaults his senses and everything else, sending sparks of pleasure through his body down to the tips of his toes, and before he has time to recover from that Jordan's mouth is on the head of his cock, licking it, kissing it and sucking it and moving his head to match Lydia's hand, both of them sending him spiraling through a tunnel of pure bliss.

Leaning in again to brush her lips against his Lydia said "I want you. I want you inside me, while Jordan fucks you from behind."

"What!?" Peter was startled at the idea and pulled back, snarling, "I will not-"

"Peter." She squeezed his cock and his eyes dilated, then she pressed her body against his pouting, Jordan was listening but continued doing what he was, he didn't want to interrupt this small exchange and the more he considered it, the more aroused he felt at the idea.

"Please Peter, I can't stand it, I want you so bad and I want to see Jordan fucking you, until you cum." She pressed her hot mouth against his ear and teased it knowing that it would do the trick and he finally let out a guttural moan, smelling just how wet she had become at the idea alone.

"Fine but this does not change anything- I won't be reduced to a fuck toy, but this once…" Jordan had come up for air and was holding his tongue now, as Peter glared straight at him.

"I'm the top bitch Peter Hale, you know that." Lydia smirked at him, then without turning said "Jordan grab the lube, and a condom, there's one in the top drawer."

"Y-yes ma'am." He stumbled off the side of the bed and grabbed the tub left on the nightstand and opened up the top drawer to find three condoms, he grabbed one and turned around to find Lydia was back to working on Peter, dragging him on top of her and pressing her body against his. Jordan watched them transfixed by their bodies, so beautiful and complimentary.

Lydia lifted a leg around Peter's hip and lifted herself to meet him arms wrapped around his neck as she left wet and messy kisses on his chest and neck, tugging him over her completely and sighing against his skin. Peter finally gave into her non-verbal demands and buried his head against her shoulder, gently biting it as if to mark her, but he dared not break the skin. He lifted her hips and ground against her, groaning at the feel of her wet sex against his and enticing him to press inward, but he knew he should wait. He could already feel Jordan climbing back, and he gave a quiet growl of warning.

"I'll be gentle." Jordan said quickly as he was applying some of the lube to his fingers.

Peter smirked and tried to keep some semblance of poise, "no, don't."

Jordan stopped dead and looked him in the eyes, and there was something there telling him he better not. Maybe Peter had done this before or maybe it was about something he couldn't quite understand, but he nodded all the same. He knelt behind Peter as the older man set to work on pleasing Lydia once more, and inserted a finger which received a grunt in response, as he worked it he realized Peter was not in need of much prep as he had been and quickly inserted another, slowly working up for more room so that when he finally entered Peter it wasn't such a shock.

"I'm not a do-" Peter started to protest but was cut short.

He had brushed up against the werewolf's prostate which caused the man to buck and growl low, Lydia lifted her legs and hooked them around Peters waist as Jordan continued to work on stretching Peter adding two more fingers before he decided that was enough, he pulled his hand away and opened the packet putting the condom on his penis. Then Jordan applied a bit more lube to his covered member, lifting himself up on his knees and positioning behind the man.

"Okay." He grabbed Peter's hips as he lifted Lydia and entered her, she sighed happily against him and pressed her mouth to his delving her tongue in, swallowing his hiss as Jordan entered from behind. She rocked against him slowly keeping him focused, mewling into his mouth. Peter pulled out and then pushed back in slowly giving Jordan time to match his rhythm and once they had that there was no stopping the three of them.

Jordan kissed a wet trail up Peter's spine as he rocked against him, he was so tight and hot against his cock it felt amazing and he couldn't help releasing his sounds of pleasure, opening his eyes through the haze he watched as the older male also pounded into Lydia, and the two of them locked eyes which caused a thrill to shoot through him. He sped up his movements and enjoyed the rewards of hearing Peter's breath hitch and release one of the most unrestrained sounds he had given that evening, and he continued to rock into Lydia who was enjoying herself more than she even thought possible. Her back arched as her breathing sped up and she finally reached another mind blowing orgasm and Peter's eyes rolled into the back of his head as she tightened around him her core hugging his cock and finally milking him as he let go. Jordan was surprised by the way he was suddenly squeezed by Peter's anal passage and he pushed himself to the finish line easily, the heat licking through his body feeling as though he was consumed by the fire inside his orgasm sliding down his spine like a red hot snake.

They collapsed in a heap on the bed breathing heavily and not sharing a single word, and as Jordan came back to the land of the living he realized his head was cushioned on Lydia's stomach, Peter had rolled off to the side his legs still tangled in hers, and she was laying against his chest fingers toying with his sweaty chest hair.

"That was…" He started, but didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"Yes." Lydia agreed, smiling with contentment. She was certainly going to feel that in the morning, oh yes, and maybe even for the entire week. "It was."

Peter chuckled showing the side of himself that only crept up when he was sated and relaxed. "Better than you expected, I'd wager."

"Hell yes." He propped his chin up and checked the two of them; neither had opened their eyes or thought to move a muscle. "Now what?"

"Sleep." Lydia replied, yawning for emphasis. She threaded her fingers into his hair and stroked it lazily as if to try and relax him, though she needn't bother his bones were almost liquid.

"Yes. Sleep." Peter rumbled and tugged Lydia a little closer still; Jordan snuggled up and buried his face in her stomach just under her breasts, completely content to stay there for now.

Soon enough the room was filled with snoring- this was definitely the beginning of a beautiful love affair.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you've enjoyed the ride! R&amp;R :D<strong>


End file.
